


oh noo

by idlefroot



Category: Haikyuu!!, One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, furry au, liam homophobe, louis gorgeous beautiful princess queen mwah, oikawa king
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:27:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21866704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idlefroot/pseuds/idlefroot
Summary: louis likes being the oikawa to harry's iwaizumi
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	oh noo

**Author's Note:**

> sowwy

Harry is pounding into Louis with the strength 3x Oikawa’s serves. “Harder, daddy, please, my furry hole needs it,” Louis mewls. Liam dies somewhere in the distance from a very expected accident: everyone on the highway collectively decided to runover his car.


End file.
